Sylawaatch
sylawaatch has gained much fame and notoriety on the Fire Emblem Fates GameFAQs board in a short amount of time for her bait topics and trolling. She has a huge following and is beloved on GameFAQs. Show respect! Essentially, she is one of many GameFAQs trolls who help keep the boards active by s*** posting constantly. Thus, she serves an oddly essential role on the GameFAQs boards, even if she will certainly not be appreciated for it. That said, she certainly lacks good intent when creating her bait topics, so all is well. Also worth noting is that this user has become prominent in a very short amount of time, although apparently she has been plaguing the RP community even longer than the main board. She is one of the few users on the board that doesn't hail from the Awakening or Fates board, she is primarily known as a SmashFAQs user and hails from there. You can see here wiki for that board below. http://gfaqssb.wikia.com/wiki/Sylawatch Likes # Camilla # Bad Spelling/Grammar # Playing with her Camilla body pillow every night Dislikes # Tharja # Takumi # Reason and logic in any form # Owning up to being wrong Topics # PSA: Yes Camilla is the best written royal in the game. # Who is heavier Candace or Camilla # Hinoka vs. Forrest. Who looks more like the opposite gender? # Camilla isn't even wearing a skimpy outfit. Quotes # Read no further if you are gonna complain about ur game being ruined! # My point is further made. Takumi is a lil beach! # Uhh ?? No. Camilla is strong, loyal, and carring. 3 traits you can use to describe her. I can only describe Takumi in one. Bipolar. # (When Called Out On Trolling) Im not trolling lol. At least try to make a validate point. Cuz "no" aint no debate. You need posting lessons. # The secnd post in this topic is literally no with a bunch of requotes cuz ya'll aint got nothing on Quenn Cammy!! # (An Example Of Her Denial) Screams baut cuz you dont agree? Gurl bye!!! No one has refuted my points about Camilla. Yall just proved that Takumi was a jerk. # (When Called Out For Trolling) Off topic. Reported. See yourself OUT. # (Regarding Being A Trump Supporter) Not even going to get into politics, but I will say that at least Trump is honest. # (In Response To People Calling Her Out On "New Status" on the Fire Emblem Fates GameFAQs Boards) Ive been on these boards longer than you and have made topic like this for a LONG time. # (Her opinion on Tharja) She is scum. # (In response to people calling her out on her low karma/early join date) This is not my first account lol. I closed my first two. Do you want me to bring out old topics from years past? # (After Posting Stuff That Could Get Her Modded) You can't report a deleted post. Too slow for me. # (In response to being called garbage like her topics) Ummm reported.... go eat glass. # This 2/10 at best. My wiki is inaccurate as hell thanks to trolls!! # (In response to criticism) Hes a troll he has no feelings ^_^ # This thread was a mistake. Stop posting EVERYONE..it's time for it to die and lock. Quotes About Her # sylawaatch topic Nothing to see here, folks. - Azure_Flame # (In Response To Quote 12) [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73428956/846424484 You do realize that people have quoting your idiocy for quite some time? Your tracks have not been cleared, and this just shows that you full well understand that your actions are reportable.] - LunarXenith # (In Response To Quote 11) This is a blatant lie. We all know the mods destroyed you and several others after they decided to clean house in the Smash board since it became a hive of toxic trolling and people kept complaining. - Bleck5 Trivia # She thinks Camilla is the best royal. Category:Stub Category:GameFAQs User